The Bird and The Hound
by Clegane's Shoulders
Summary: The morning after the battle of Blackwater, the Hound is forgiven for deserting and the King has a surprise in store for a certain traitors daughter. This story follows the love of Sansa and Sandor as the King forces them to marry as punishment to a traitor.


The Hound may have came and announced he was leaving, but Sansa refused and he stayed put.

The morning after Blackwater arrived and the city was a mess.

Sansa woke in the morn to see Shae fluttering about at the table laying down food.

"Is my lady alright?" She asked, "I hear the Kings dog gave you a fright, do not fret, the Lannisters have let him off, saying he was too drunk to think straight"

Sansa gave a huge sigh of relief and threw back the bedclothes in order to ready herself for the day. She had finished breaking her fast as there was a knock on the door of her chambers.

"Enter," she called out, the door opened to reveal the Imp.

"My Lady," he said, "the King has ordered you presence in the throne room immediately. I am simply here to escort you there."

"Oh, th- thank you, My lord," she stuttered.

"Please Sansa, how many times have I told you? Please call me Tyrion." He said.

They arrived at the throne room to find Lady Margaery Tyrell being betrothed to Joffery. Sansa stopped and stared at the scence before her, the King saw her from below and beckoned her down. She took her place before him.

"Well Lady Sansa, you are the child of a traitor, which means I no longer have to marry you. You can see that Lady Margaery is more than ready to bear children for me, what say you?" Joffery said.

"I-I think that she shall bring you many great heirs, your grace. I am thinking now, what shall happen to myself, now that I am no longer betrothed to anyone?" She questioned.

"Ah, I have thought of that too," he laughed, "Seeing as though you are the daughter of a traitor, and I no longer have use for you, I have decided to wed you off."

Sansa raised her glance to meet the King's stare. "I have decided to marry you to the Hound!" With that, the entire hall fell into silence, Sansa looked up to see her betrothed grasping the hilt of his longsword and glancing around the room in panic.

"Yo- Your Grace," the Dog began, "I can't, I mean I can, its just-"

"Its just what, Dog?" The King interrupted.

"She is of too higher stature for me, my grace. Marrying her would bring disgrace upon the Stark house."

"Do I look like I care about her house, Dog? I am wedding her to you for her own punishment!" The boy King screamed, "What say you, traitor? Are you going to enjoy being my dogs bitch? She might manage to knock some manners into you, Hound! I have already decided to have you married on the morrow. Now, Ser Meryn, teach the Lady what happens to the daughters of traitors."

Meryn came down the steps towards Sansa, the King called out, "Leave her face, I like her pretty. She may not be mine anymore, but I'm sure the Dog will prefer her that way."

Ser Meryns fist came into contact with her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He then drew his sword and hit the back of her knees with the flat side, causing her to fall.

"The Lady is overdressed, unburden her," Joffery called out.

Ser Meryn pulled out his dagger to rip the back of her dress when the Hound called out,

"STOP," he ran down the steps towards her, he drew his longsword and held it at the other knight's neck. "I am to wed her, not you. Only I should see what she is like underneath, after all, the King did say I am the one to marry her," he growled, loud enough for the entire hall and King to hear.

"So be it, Dog. Take her away and prepare her for tomorrow, as you see fit."

The Hound nodded at Joffery and held out his hand for Sansa, she eagerly took it and he pulled her to her feet. Her lead her out of the hall and down the twisting corridors, back to her chambers. He opened the door and lead her to the small table inside, her signaled for her to sit, but Sansa turned to stare at his face.

"Are you still afraid of me, Little Bird?" he rasped, she shook her head, "then look at me and tell me you're not."

She stood up straight, and looked into his eyes, "I am no longer afraid of you, Sandor Clegane," hearing his name, the rage from behind his eyes subsided.

"I know you don't want to marry me, the little shit is only doing this to punish you. I may be a man with needs, but I will not hurt you, Little Bird, and I shall not let anyone else lay a finger on you."

To Sandor's surprise, she fell into his chest as silent tears ran down her cheeks. He didn't know how to comfort her, so awkwardly wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. _She fits there perfectly, last nights, I scared her to death and she ruffled her feathers, now her she stands, in my arms, trusting me, bloody hells. _

"Sandor?" she squeaked.

"Yes, Sansa?" he rasped. She looked up into his grey eyes, her Tully blues ones boring into him.

"You are the only one who I can trust," she said, "you saved me the day those peasants almost r-raped me. You may be stern, but you are the only friend I have had since coming to this city."

His own eyes filled with tears, but he didn't let the fall, just tightened his grip around her waist. "I will keep you safe, don't you fret." He whispered. He brought a hand up to touch her cheek, and to his surprise, she moved both of hers to cup his cheeks. She stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. It was a short kiss, Sandor pulled back in shock as she said, "Sandor please, we can make this work, I truly mean it when I say, I-I love you," she smiled up at him as one tear rolled down his burnt cheek. He bent down and pulled her against him, this time there was no hesitation, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him. _There are few people I have kissed, wenches do not need kisses, they are paid with coins._ She pulled her head back to look at him; the meeting in the throne room had lasted hours, as the sky was beginning to darken. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to her bed. He unclasped her light cloak and laid her under the sheets,

"Make yourself look pretty for tomorrow, we shall say our vows tomorrow, and join in a feast the kings is holding for us. I shall ban a bedding ceremony and I will only consummate this marriage when you allow me to."

He bent down to kiss her on the forehead and whispered,

"I promise I will keep you safe, Little Bird. A dog will die for you, but never lie to you."

He stood up and made his way towards the door,

"You are no dog to me," she whispered back, he opened the door and slipped out, closing it quietly behind him.


End file.
